onepiece_thousandstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Chopper (New World)
Chopper is a Support character from the heart-force. He is arguably the best support in the game. Chopper (New World) Classic Costume.png|Chopper (New World) Classic Costume Chopper (New World) Xmas' 16.png|Chopper (New World) Xmas' 16 Chopper (New World) Whole Cake Island Costume.png|Chopper (New World) Whole Cake Island Costume Chopper (New World) White Storm.png|Chopper (New World) White Storm Costumes Classic Costume: * Costume Effects: Boosts the critical rate of surrounding crew members. Also lowers the evasion of surrounding enemies. Chopper (New World) Xmas' 16: * Costume Effects: Restores your own HP at regular intervals. Chopper (New World) Whole Cake Island Costume: * Costume Effects: Regularly boosts DEF of self and nearby crew members. Chopper (New World) White Storm: * Costume Effects: Boosts the DEF of a Mugiwara crew member and also restores your own HP and the surrounding crew members at regular intervals. Abilities Skills ---- Everyone's-defense-just-gets-better-shroom: * Skill Description: Provides support for self and crew members within medium range + Reduces damage (Effect: Minor) * Power on LVL 10: 0 * Type: Status Change ---- Hoof Hammer: * Skill Description: A mighty strike from the hoof. Deals minor hit damage to a narrow area straight ahead. * Power on LVL 10: 22800 * Type: Hit Damage ---- Remedy: * Skill Description: Removes status ailments from crew members. Cures status ailments of self and crew members within medium range. * Power on LVL 10: 0 * Type: Status Change Medication!:'' * Skill Description: Decreases the damage of the enemies + Increases the move speed and accuracy + Inflicts status ailment: Stun (Effect duration: Large) * Power on LVL 10: 48000 * Type: Hit Damage Minna Gane Mukunurudake (TBA):'' * Skill Description: Medium damage in a front middle range + Inflicts status ailment: Sleep (Effect duration: Ultra) + Decreases the defense (Effect: Small) * Power on LVL 10: 60000 * Type: Hit Damage Horn Point'':'' * Skill Description: Moderate Bash damage in a front middle range + Evasion rate up(Effect: Super) + Stun effect(Duration: Oversized) * Power on LVL 10: 59400 * Type: Bash Damage ---- Specials Cure-All: * Skill Description: Provides support for yourself and crew members across a wide area + Moderately restores all crew members HP + Boosts ATK (Effect: Minor) * Power on LVL 10: 0 * Type: Heal ---- Christmas Gift: * Skill Description: Increases ATK of self and nearby crew members + Recovers own HP and nearby crew members within a narrow range (Effect: Medium) * Power on LVL 10: 140000 * Type: Heal ---- EX-Specials Kung Fu Point: * Skill Description: With some fancy footwork, unleashes a barrage of Kung fu moves. Deals brutal hit damage in a straight line at long range + Moderately restores HP of all crew members. * Power on LVL 10: 257145 * Type: Heal ---- Cherry Blossoms of Hiruluk: * Skill Description: Gradually restores HP of yourself and the crew members in the surrounding area + Reduces the damage taken (Effect: Large) + Increases ATK and evasion rate (Effect: Medium) * Power on LVL 10: 0 * Type: Heal ---- Monster Point: * Skill Description: Brutal Bash damage in a wide front area + Damage nullification(Duration: Large) + Self and allies hp recovery + self and allies attack buff(Effect: Medium) * Power on LVL 10: 270000 * Type: Heal + Attack ---- As an NPC Chopper (New World), has not been shown as an NPC as of date. Category:Heart Category:Supporter Category:Playable Character Category:Bash